Detective of the Year
by TriStateCopFan
Summary: Bobby is forced to accept the accolades he deserves.


**DETECTIVE OF THE YEAR**

The sly, knowing smile on the secretary's lips brought a chuckle from Bobby as he smiled and returned her "good morning" greeting. He knew that she recognized the humor of it and appreciated today's circumstance. Bobby had an appointment with the Chief of D's and, for once, it had been at _his_ request.

He'd barely taken a seat before the Chief, himself, opened his office door with a smile and an unaccustomed greeting, "Good morning, Detective; come right in."

Chief Moran stepped aside, allowing Bobby's passage through the door, then closed it and took the seat behind his desk.

"Well, congratulations again, Detective," Moran said.

"Thank you, Chief," Bobby humbly said.

"What can I do for you this morning?" the Chief ask, leaning forward and placing folded hands upon his desk.

Bobby took a deep breath before he began. "I wanted to thank you, and the Department, for the honor of this award…"

"But?" the Chief slightly smiled and nodded. He knew what coming next.

Bobby sighed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before continuing. "Ea-eams is…"

"Your partner. I know."

Bobby shifted again, leaning slightly forward. "She's just as, if not _more_, deserving - everybody knows it," he said emphatically. "Hell, the Department should have a special award just for her for _being_ my partner for ten years!"

Moran chuckled, thinking to himself, _he's right about that_. But he appreciated the position Bobby was in and the effort he was making on behalf of his partner. In fact, despite their rocky and volatile history, the Chief had actually grown to appreciate Bobby. There was no denying his accomplishments; the cases-solved rate spoke for itself and he had proven his loyalty to the Department when, even on suspension (without pay, when a lot of cops would've felt justified in saying 'screw them'), he had contacted the Chief when Mike Stoat had passed him that stolen gun and offered him the job with Tessdarossa. It was then that the Chief had an epiphany – despite the quirky personality, the unorthodox style and his disdain for authority, Bobby Goren had an abundance of the most important quality that every police officer needs: Integrity.

He sat for another few minutes, listening to Bobby's arguments…pleadings, actually. But, in the end, the choice didn't belong to the Chief. It was everyone's decision, from the Mayor, to the Commissioner, to his superiors and right down to his peers. It was _all_ of them who had voted Bobby "Detective of the Year."

"I wish there was something I could do, Detective," Moran said regretfully. "The voting is over; the plaque has been made, the Dinner is less than a week away."

Bobby sighed, and not knowing what to do with his ever-restless hands, he ran them through his hair.

"Besides," Moran said, "The article's already printed in the PBA newsletter that's going out tomorrow and it'll be in the Daily News and the New York Post when they run the story about how you solved the DiSalvo case." The Chief noticed Bobby's slight cringe at the statement.

"We," Bobby corrected. "We solved the DiSalvo case."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but there's really nothing I can do – it's a done deal" the Chief said.

Bobby nodded, surrendering to his fate. He stood up and reached to shake the Chief's hand. "Well, thank you for seeing me," he said.

The Chief rounded his desk and escorted Bobby to the door. "You're ummm, you're not gonna do anything. . .", the Chief hesitated, searching for the right word.

"Crazy?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.

The Chief laughed along. "No, not 'crazy'," he answered, shaking his head. "I mean…like not showing up?"

Bobby shook his head 'no'. "Of course not. That would be disrespectful to everyone who voted for me," Bobby assured.

"Good!" The Chief said, patting his back as he showed he out. "I'll see you Friday night!"

X X X

Friday night had finally arrived and Bobby and Alex were actually enjoying the evening. The ballroom at the Waldorf was second to none in opulence and grandeur, from the magnificent chandeliers, draperies, and gold leaf trim, right down to the sparkling place settings. There were well over 300 people in attendance, from the Mayor on down. There had been a cocktail hour, dinner and dancing and everyone was having a good time.

Bobby dreaded the band's announcement that they were taking their first break of the evening. That meant it was time for presentation of the award. Alex sensed his nervous apprehension and squeezed his hand.

She leaned towards him and whispered, "You've earned it. Just enjoy it."

He nodded and smiled, saying "Thanks" as he squeezed her hand in return.

First, the Mayor took the microphone, greeting and thanking everyone for attending. He said some words and passed the mic on to the Police Commissioner.

Commissioner Kelly gave a very nice speech, talking about the history of the award, the qualifications needed in order to even be considered as a recipient, and then went on to detail a litany of operations and cases worked on by Bobby and solved by him (and his partners) dating back to his years in Narcotics right through the prior week's solving of the DiSalvo serial murders.

Bobby sat listening, almost growing embarrassed at how long the Commissioner was reciting his accolades. Alex gave his hand another squeeze and smiled at him, then turned her attention back to the Commissioner's words.

"…although he's been _rumored_ to be a bit of a renegade, (laughs from the crowd) and _rumored_ to have his own unorthodox style, (more laughs from the crowd) there's no denying one thing that's not a rumor –it's a fact: he's the best damn detective this City's ever had."

The crowd's hooting and applause began before Kelly even finished his introduction.

". . .It's my pleasure to present to you this year's Detective of the Year, Major Case's own, Robert Goren."

Alex was first to rise to her feet with applause, immediately joined by the rest of the room, as Bobby stepped to the stage.

The Commissioner shook Bobby's hand and smiled, "Well earned, Detective. Well done." He then presented Bobby with the award plaque, handed Bobby the mic and stood aside, while waiting for the applause to dwindle so Bobby could say his thanks.

Only Alex knew him well enough to notice the fleeting second of shy hesitation as Bobby began his speech, but the entire room soon recognized his humble nature. He certainly had every right to brag about his accomplishments but, instead, all he did was compliment and thank her.

His speech was brief, but heartfelt with appreciation. "In closing, I'd just like to thank my partner, Detective Alexandra Eames for always standing by me and having my back. A cop couldn't ask for a better partner. Thank you, Eames." He smiled and raised the plaque. "You and I both know this belongs to both of us."

The room broke into applause and everyone, once again, got on their feet and kept clapping as Bobby left the bandstand and returned to the dinner table. He showed the plaque to Alex and the others seated at the table who wanted to see, and she kissed his cheek in congratulations.

The band returned from their break and before resuming the music, the singer announced: "Your Honoree has made a special request, so we invite him and his partner to take the dance floor."

Alex darted a look his way, as if asking "_What did you do_?" Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She knew that Bobby hated being a spectacle, so whatever he was doing must be important to him, 'cause he'd never call attention to himself.

He gingerly took her hand and escorted her to the center of the dance floor, again to everyone's applause.

When the music began, she instantly recognized the tune and tears began glistening in her eyes. He held her (in an appropriately formal stance –_at first_) and they began to dance.

_I've had my share of life's ups and downs  
>But fate's been kind, the downs have been few<em>

"Okay, more than a few," he bent and whispered softly in her ear. His warm breath, so close to her, sent a tingle down her neck and arm.

_I guess you could say that I've been lucky  
>Well, I guess you could say that it's all because of you<em>

(The singer interjected, inviting others to join them on the dance floor and as the floor filled, making Bobby and Alex less conspicuous, he inched closer to her and changed the position of his hand on her back, softly pressing her closer as the song continued)

_If anyone should ever write my life story  
>For whatever reason there might be<br>oh, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory  
>'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me<br>Ah, you're the best thing that ever happened to me_

_Oh, there have been times when times were hard  
>But always somehow I made it, I made it through<br>'Cause for every moment that I've spent hurting  
>There was a moment that I spent, ah, just loving you<em>

_If anyone should ever write my life story  
>For whatever reason there might be<br>Oh, you'll be there between each line of pain and glory  
>'Cause you're the best thing that ever happened to me<br>Oh, you're the best thing that ever happened to me  
>I know, you're the best thing, oh, that ever happened to me<em>

As the song ended, the dancers applauded the band, and Bobby and Alex, once again. The Chief of D's, who'd been across the floor dancing with his wife, caught Bobby's eye as they made their ways back to the respective tables. The Chief smiled and nodded. He knew Bobby would find some way to include his partner in the tribute.

Once back at the table, Bobby held Alex's chair as she sat.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

Bobby smiled back, "Thank you."

He'd succeeded in making her blush again.

It was a perfect night.

THE END

Musical credit: Gladys Knight & The Pips - "The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me"


End file.
